Je ferais les choses à ma façon
by Lili-Lara
Summary: Pensées de Sirus entre le jour de la mort des Potter et sa mort


Quand Sirius arriva devant la maison des Potter, il ressenti beaucoup de choses.

Tout d'abord de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi la maison brûlait-elle ? Pourquoi était elle détruite ?

Puis il s'avança, poussa le portail et il ressenti de la panique. Il commença à courir.

-James, Lily, Harry ! Cria-t-il.

Il arriva devant la maison, calma le feu et s'en approcha un peu plus jusqu'à marcher sur les bouts de bois qui s'étaient détachés de la demeure. Soudain, parmi la fumée, il vit le reste de la maison qui était restée entière. Il marcha dans cette direction et le cœur battant ouvrit la porte qui se détacha et tomba dans un grand bruit sur le goudron. Prudemment, le jeune homme entra.

-il, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il continua à avancer dans le vestibule et déboucha sur le salon. La pièce était dans un triste état. Les meubles jonchaient le sol. Sirius se pencha pour ramasser une photo de lui, James et Remus à Poudlard. C'était un jour d'été, la fin des BUSES. Peter avait prit cette photo. Peter… C'était obligatoirement lui qui avait trahi James et Lily. C'était leur ami. Sirius fut pris d'une telle fureur que ton son corps en trembla. Il continua à avancer, le visage déformé par la rage. Il fallait qu'il trouve un des Potter, il fallait qu'ils soient vivants…

Soudain, il trébucha sur quelque chose de mou. Sirius se releva et poussa un hurlement. James Potter se tenait là, sans vie. Il avait les yeux ouverts, le visage déformé par la peur. Mais Sirius y lut de la détermination. Il poussa un gémissement et se recroquevilla contre son meilleur ami qui n'était plus. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il allait bientôt pleurer. Là. Les larmes sortirent et Sirius pleura pour la première fois, se laissa aller... Il ne voulait pas bouger, juste rester là contre celui qui l'avait accepté avant tout le monde…

Quand Sirius décida à se lever, c'était le milieu de la soirée. Il ferma les yeux de son ami.

-Adieu Cornedrue, sanglota – il. Je te vengerais.

Il se releva et sécha ses larmes décidé à trouver Lily et Harry.

-Qu'ils soient vivants,murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il n'y avait personne. La cuisine n'avait eu aucuns dégâts contrairement au salon ce qui indiquait qu'il ne s'était rien passé ici. Il inspecta les autres pièces du rez de chausser sans aucunes traces de Lily et Harry…

C'est avec un peu d'espoir qu'il s'attaqua à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Tous ses espoirs s'évanouirent en découvrant que c'était la partie détruite de la maison. Il s'y précipita éteignant les flammes et découvrit Lily, allongée au sol, ne respirant plus.

-Lily !cria t-il en s'effondrant près de la jeune femme. Non…

Tout son monde s'écroula. James et Lily étaient morts. Par la faute d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils n'auraient jamais dut changer de gardien du secret. C'est lui qui avait eu l'idée. Ils n'avaient même pas prévenu Dumbledore…Et à cause de lui, Sirius Black, les Potter étaient morts.

Il ferma les yeux de Lily, arrangea ses cheveux auburn autour de son visage. Elle avait l'air paisible…

Tout à coup, il entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il vit volte face, la baguette levée. Les sanglots se firent de plus en plus nombreux.

-Harry…murmurât-il en se précipitant vers le tas d'objet et de bois.

Il enleva les débris et aperçut un petit garçon d'un an qui hurlait à pleins poumons, le front en sang…

-Oh Harry…Tu es vivant !

Il serra le petit contre son cœur, heureux.

-Pa'mol…sanglota le petit garçon.

-Je suis là mon bonhomme, tout vas bien.

Un mensonge bien sur.

Sirius sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Il sortit, devant la maison et aperçut Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Bonsoir, dit-il la gorge nouée.

Le demi géant s'arrêta devant lui et sans un mot contempla la maison, le visage déformé par la tristesse. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, disparaissant dans sa barbe. Puis, il parut enfin prendre conscience de la présence de Sirius près de lui.

-Sirius, sanglota-il.

-Je sais, dit le jeune homme.

Un sanglot les fit tous deux sursauter. Harry s'agitait dans les bras de Sirius. Son sang coulait le long de son visage. Avec sa chemise, Sirius entreprit de l'essuyer et y découvrit une petite plaie en forme d'éclair sur son front.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de passer prendre Harry, murmurât Hagrid.

Sirius mit quelques instants à assimiler ce que Hagrid venait de lui dire.

-QUOI ? Hurla-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. On lui enlevait son filleul ! Il serra les poings et Harry recommença à pleurer.

-Pourquoi Hagrid ? Demanda t-il.

Le garde chasse secouât la tête, attristé.

J'sais pas Sirius, ordre de Dumbledore.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et il les essuya, rageur. Il serra Harry contre son cœur et ferma les yeux.

-Au revoir mon p'tit bonhomme. Murmurat-il. A bientôt j'espère.

Il l'écarta de lui et le donna à Hagrid. Celui-ci le manipula précausieusement. Soudain,Sirius eu une idée subite.

-Prend ma moto. Dit-il en pointant du doit l'engin. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

-Sirius…

-Hagrid !

-Bon d'accord mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Je sais.

Hagrid s'approcha de la moto et y déposa doucement Harry. Puis il monta lui-même dessus et regarda le jeune homme devant lui.

-Au revoir Sirius.

-Au revoir.

Il regarda une dernière fois son filleul qui le fixait d'un air suppliant. « _Moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser partir, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste à présent »._

Il recula tandit que la moto s'élevait dans les airs. Dans un grand bruit de moteur, la moto s'élança dans la nuit laissant Sirius seul.

Quand le silence revint, le jeune homme franchit le portail et avança dans la rue déserte. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent. C'était tellement simple que Sirius se traita de tous les noms pour ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Il dépassa l'église et prit une petite rue qui menait à un cul de sac. Là il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra dans le petit appartement, ouvrit son placard prit un sac et y fourra tout ce qu'il pouvait dedans. Là, il se dirigea vers le garde manger et fit de même avec la nourriture. Il ferma le sac et se redressa. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il sut clairement ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit son sac, mis sa cape, éteignit la lumière et sortit de l'appartement. Il marcha plusieurs minutes et s'arrêta, contemplant une petite maison ou les lumières étaient éteintes. « _Je suis désolé Remus mais je ne te préviendrais pas. Je vais réparer les choses à ma façon et je ne te le dirais pas car je suis sûr que tu m'en empêcherait »_

Il se détourna et inspira profondément. Oui, il allait faire les choses à sa façon. Il allait tuer Peter Pettigrow.


End file.
